Hogwarts is where the heart is
by badboyblues
Summary: Kurt Hummel is having a bad day. And it's not about to get any better when That Pink Shouty Lady from the Ministry announces that they are going to mix all the houses together. What will happen when four houses are mixed together, house rivalries are strong, Finn is an idiot, love is deceptive and Crooks and Twix are let out to play? Find out in this year of Hogwarts! :D
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMED - don't own any characters from Glee or Hogwarts**

**READ AND REVIEW PWEASE! :D**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

If Kurt Hummel had to chose one day to be his worst, this would be it. Empathis on the word _worst_.

In the space of eight hours he'd managed to; be late for the Hogwarts train; leave half his luggage for the first and last time with Finn; threatened his step-brother that if their bags ended up in Kazakstan that's where his head would be next; get his robes singed – twice – as a result of Crooks and Twix games in a brief yet intense meet and greet. And if that wasn't enough, Finn had managed to take his lunch money. And he was bloody starving.

Being a Syltherin, people assumed he wanted a lot of things – and he did. He wanted to be a famous wizard up on the Rhodel Theather stage, he wanted to visit his family more often, he wanted Finn to chew then swallow his food, he wanted a new parchment set but with his family debt in hospital bills it seemed unlikely. So, yes, sue him. He wanted a lot of things. But the thing he wanted most? The thing that was clawing a his soul and threatened to overfill if it wasn't answered soon? Some blimming food.

He'd thrown his bag with the rest of the students, not for the first time not caring in the least how it was handled. Filchs' grubby hands would haul them away soon, up to their split dorms and towers. In that sense he was glad he was a Syltherin, since Filch usually rummaged through the bags that belonged to other houses. Just in case there was something interesting in there. Or dangerous. Mainly shiny and interesting things though.

As soon as the bag hit the pile, Kurt paused and gave a small clap in celebration. He'd perfected that arch and it hit squarely in the middle of the green pile of bags. As the massive bell rang, he spun on the spot and grinned. Dinner time! Running down the stairs two at a time, he adjusted his collar of his ironed and neatly pressed shirt before hopping nervously as the stairs shifted. Rolling his eyes at several delighted gasps of the first years, he barrelled past them as soon as the stairs welded into place, that karma would probably come back and bite him on the ass if he wasn't careful but he – and his stomach – couldn't bring themselves to care at that moment.

Heading straight for Finn, he briefly wondered how a lumbering giant like him could find clothes that actually fit. Well, that was the magic of Hogwarts he supposed. Even if you don't think it'll fit or make sense, it does. That was one thing he loved about this ol' school. Full of surprises.

Before dinner, he raced to the first floor bathrooms. Shaking his hands dry on a paper towel, he aimed to make himself look presentable as he stepped out into the hallway. Which was eerily empty. Crap! How late am I? Glancing up and down the hallway, he made his way steadily back towards the hall. Pushing the closed door open, he gulped when he realised that the messages had already started. But not registering the words or who was speaking, he licked his lips and slid into the nearest available seat at the Sylthering table.

Licking his dry lips, Kurt wished painfully that the food would just arrive already. Rubbing his cool hands together in both anticipation and to warm them up in the cool hall, he waited impatiently for the messages to be over and the feast to begin. Looking at his watch, he counted down the seconds as he always did. _5_ – oh that delicious pie was soon to come! -_ 4_ – really he should be watching his calories – _3_ – but right now he didn't care in the slightest – _2_ – he picked up the fork with anticipation – _1_ – if he got his timing down right – _NOW!_ Grinning, he stabbed into his plate fully expecting a meal before him. . . yet, nothing. Like literally nothing. The sound of the fork dropping onto his plate rattled around the silent room. What was going on?

Looking up for the first time, he realised that even though a few were looking over at him, most were staring aghast as a pink lady – from the Ministy of Magic as he'd told Finn - finished off her seemingly never-ending speech. " That's _right_ children!" Came the high pitched voice, bounding back to her from across the stricken room. " For the first time in fifty-four years, due to the _immense_ number of first years, Hogwarts will be splitting up each house." Outraged gasps sounded from across the whole hall, Kurt included, making the Pink Lady grimace and snap into the speaker - " **SILENCE.** As I was saying, one member of Hufflepuff, Sylthering, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will be sharing the same dorm room. We're terribly sorry for any inconvenience but, it will be a great bonding experience for all of you! "

Utter silence.

So _that's_ what Karma was.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dinner Time

**CHAPTER 1**

As the whomping willow swayed and night drew in, a mop of carefully gelled yet still obviously curled black hair ducked further into their gold and red scarf. Shrugging further back into his cape, Blaine clenched his fists in his pockets. Yes, he was aware that 8 o'clock was an incredibly weird time to be entering the building. Yes, he was aware that he'd basically arrived with nothing except his current clothing items – his other bags had been on the train with his friend whom he'd been staying over with in the summer holidays. But you'd been wrong to assume that either he was new to the school, that he was lost or that he was plain stupid. If anything? He was the complete opposite.

As the boy crept into the large arched hallowed halls of hogwarts – try saying that three time faster – he tried to formulate an excuse for being so utterly late for dinner that night. He felt ill and had gone to sleep it off for a while? No, they hadn't set the dorms yet. He'd been trying to get some Quidditch practise in? Nah, even the dumbest proffesor would have been able to see he was lying. The truth of it? He didn't want to step back into that hall. Instantly there would be hounds all over him, congratulating him over some popularity that he didn't want. For Merlins sake, it had only been one time he'd won a game!

Alright, he thought as he unwound his scarf and shrugged off his coat, perhaps he shouldn't be so harsh. It was incredibly kind of them to be so welcoming to him, even though he was pretty quiet most of the time. And, he thought with a secretive smile, it was so nice of them to give him that Quidditch title. A Keeper. Him! A Keeper! Though he was near the top end of the school, it was still an honour to be given that title so early into the season. Many other students had been made to wait.

"BLAINE!" Whooped a call from down the hall, as a mop of blonde streaks came sprinting over to him in socks.

"Woah! Watch it Jeff! You'll break something like that!" Blaine reached out to steady the boy, but he simply snorted and shook the hair out of his eyes.

"You sound like my aunt! Anyway, come on man you are so late! They're sorting out the dorms already!"

"Already? I thought they did that ages ago?"

"Nah – change of plan. You should have been there man! Guess what their doing?" By now, they were halfway towards the great hall, only the occasional sounds from their mouths or Jeffs' strange neon coloured furry socks slipping on the ground.

"I don't know, but did it require you taking your shoes off?"

"My shoe – oh!" Jeff thumped his forehead as if he'd just remembered something. "Right! Thanks man! I hid them so Crooks and Twix couldn't get them!" A goofy smile spread over his face as he pushed the door open slightly. Noise hit them both as they entered, delicious smells wafting over them and making them both feel heady. Blaine swayed slightly as he let the warm feel of Hogwarts bathe back over him. Home. This is where he belonged. A tugging on his sleeve drew him out of his trance, and he looked over to see Jeff staring out across the tables. This was when he saw, at the end of each house table, stood a goblet.

One was green, one blue, one red and one yellow. Each had the emblazoned symbol of that tables house on it, and each seemed to have pieces of parchment darting in and out of the suitably coloured flames. "Woah dude! That's awesome!"

"Jeff – what is that?"

"Dunno, but there's pie."

" Jeff-!" But the blonde boy had slid over to his yellow table to gobble up whatever was left of a large pumpkin pie. Snorting at his actions, Blaine shook his head and looked towards his own table were a few were beginning to notice him now. Steadying himself, he aimed to put on an easy reassuring smile as he tried to relax once more. This was home. This was his family. They were proud of him, and he should be proud of them. And, if he could get it right, everyone would still retain the image he had held last year.

Blaine Devon Anderson, 16, Keeper of the Quidditch team, strong rivals against all houses, team leader and – most importantly – all round _perfect_.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Goblets

CHAPTER 2

"Hey! Look guys! It's Blaine!"

"Blaine! Over here Blaine!"

"He's not lost that tan then!"

"Oh how handsome and smart he is!"

"TAKE ME. TAKE ME NOW."

Alright, so perhaps the last two were snarky comments that Kurt assumed others were going to shout at a certain Blaine Anderson, but who could blame him? Whilst all the tables had quite happily been munching on his food, the two pigs on either side of him wouldn't even let him touch the food that was so close to him. Everytime he reached out, another hand snatched it away before he could even say 'yum'. That, and he despised Blaine.

Oh, it was nothing personal! Except it _was_. If Anderson hadn't gotten the Gryffindor place, Kurt would have. _He_ would have been the Keeper of the Quidditch team. _He_ would have been that guy with the perfect hair and perfect skin – not that he didn't have it already, but people would actually be admiring him for it. _He_ would be the one that everyone clamoured after like puppys after a bone. But nooo. No. Here he was. Instead of fine red and gold robes, a nasal green and pitch black. Not to mention the fact that Blaine Anderson currently had a mountain of food on his plate, making Kurts stomach let out a howl of pain. He was getting close to wanting to eat his own arm when finally – _finally_ – McGonagall called order to the hall again.

"Students! Listen, please!" Eventually the musical noise settled down and everyone turned to look over at the Headmistress. "Now, as you all know, we need to decide which dorms everyone will be in. Unfortunately the Sorting Hat couldn't be with us today after an accident with a lawnmower -" several confused looks made McGonogall flush before continuing. "So, this year, we will be using these four goblets to determine who you are going to be rooming with. Let us begin!" Just as Kurt reached out to grab an apple which was currently in the clear, the teacher clapped her hands and it disappeared from view. Along with all of the food. Letting out a whimper of defeat, Kurt dropped his head onto the tabletop and just waited.

Since the Syltherin table was the one on the furthest left, their gobble flickered first before the next one did. Parchment piece by parchment piece, peoples fates were sealed. Ok, ok, that was dramatic. Kurt was beginning to eye the large boys hand next to him when the flames flickered up again. " . . . Kurt Hummel?" And so it began. Raising up to his full height, he realised that in his daydream like absence the tables had all been cleared back and they were now standing. Shaking his head slightly, he walked up to the front to stand in front of the Gryffindor prefect. Don't sneer, don't sneer.

A flare from the yellow cup. ". . .Jeff Sterling?" _Who?_

One from the blue. ". . . Nick Duval?" This caught Kurts attention. He sort of knew Nick. They kind of nodded to each other in the library when they both went there to study, like an unspoken agreement that if they needed help they'd ask the other. It was nice really. So he wouldn't be completely alone in the dorm room with. . . Jelty, was it? No no, Jeff.

Learn their names. Names are important, names are power. With names you can easily control a conversation gone wry. Kurts stomach growled again as he barely noticed Nick approaching them. When the raven haired boy was standing cautiously besides Jeff, who seemed to be smiling as much as someone could in this situation, Kurt rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his mind off food. It wasn't helped by the fact that that Jeff kid had crumbs all over his robes, making him smell delicious. And making Kurt even hungrier.

Over the roaring rage in his ears, he barely noticed that the last flare had gone up but then suddenly a figure was casually walking over to them, his hands clamped in his pockets and an easy smile on his face. Oh no. Kurt froze when he looked up. "Oh no. No no no no. Absoluetly not." Spinning to look at the prefect, he made his eyes wide with panic. "Don't let me room with that bitch! Please!"

The Gryffindor prefect frowned and their hair seemed to stand up like a cat. "Language Mr Hummel! And it's the goblets decision, not ours. This will be good for you."

"As everyone keeps saying. But how do I know I won't end up dead in the middle of the night, due to that . . . that . . . I won't say it because it's a 'bad word'." By the end, Kurt was mocking the prefect who looked able to combust at any moment.

"20 points from Syltherin!"

" What! You can't do that!" Kurt yelled in outrage.

"I'll think you find, I can. Now," Turning to the three rather shell-shocked students lingering behind Kurt, the smug prefect smoothed their tie and sniffed slightly. "You'll be in a Gryffindor dorm. No nonsense, no fighting, no fornicating, no wands after midnight, study hard and be safe. Here's your key," Kurt made a grab for it, but it sailed over his head to nestle neatly in Blaines oaf like hands. "Your room in 213. Go and get changed for the bed, you can unpack before or after you go to sleep."

"What, like sleep-unpacking?" Kurt snarked, already making his way from the hall, feeling the eyes of three others on his back.

"50 points from Syltherin!" Rolling his eyes, Kurt replied by happily flipping him the bird before giving a smile – a snarl really – and pushing out from the halls. Finding the Gryffindor staircase, he raced up it without even giving a second glance to the raving prefect downstairs.

No, he, Kurt Hummel, would not be a _pushover_.


	4. Chapter 3 - ' Introductions ' of sorts

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND / OR REVIEWED! :D**

**It means the WORLD to me, so thanks so much!**

**This is more of a filler chapter, but no worries the next one will have more character development!**

**( we also get to hear from nick/jeff so shh. . .)**

* * *

Wow.

That was just.

_Wow._

Taken aback by the display, Blaine tried to cover up the way his eyes trailed after the storming figure. What was his name? Karl? Kurn? Blaine was no good with names, especially unusual ones like that Slytherin boys'. In the eerily quiet hall, save for the ranting usually-calm-prefect who was turning as red as their hair, someone was heard slowly clapping. Eventually it turned into a full on whoop, then a shrill whistle. Were they. . . cheering? Honestly? They were _cheering_ that boy? For what exactly?

"C'mon, dude. Let's go." Jeff scoffed next to him, beginning to leave the hall, tugging Blaines arm along with him. They didn't even wait up for Nerf or Ned, whatever it was. They heard a scurry of footsteps behind them, though it might as well have been lost from the shrieking laughter from the Hogwarts' table, it seemed as if even Professor Snape was suppressing a grin. Looking once over his shoulder, he noted that the prefect was leaning heavily on the Nurse, as if his heart had suddenly given out from stress. What was so funny about. . . oh. Oh. Well he was as red as a tomato. Stiffling his own smile, he skipped to catch up with Jeff who'd seem to have been trying to weedle a conversation out of Nick.

They, quite wisely, went slowly to their new dorm rooms. Not because of the ever-changing castle, or the knowing looks from the castles old or new moving paintings, or even the eerily moving staircases. No. They were about to approach the - dare he say it -_ Devils Lair_, where an angry dragon could be waiting. So, y'know, excuse them for being a little bit _freaking terrified_.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kurt had only been halfway up the stairs when he realised his wand was in his bag. And his bag was in the dorm room. Which needed a key. A key which was held by, none other, than one Blaine Anderson. Which was why he was tapping his foot against the door as he waited for them to freaking hurry up and get there. His stomach was howling like a Banshee by now, and his face curved into a snarl as he banged his head against the door. _Ow. So this is what it's like to be Finn._

Hearing a floorboard creak behind him, he spun round to point his finger at three wide eyed faces, who looked slightly terrified. Great. First day of the new year and he'd already petrified his roomates. Rolling his eyes, he pointedly held out his hand for the key. When none was given, his stomach grumbled it's protest before the boy felt rage tremble up inside him. " **ALRIGHT!** Listen, what you saw in the hall is literally nothing to what will happen if you don't open this freaking door right now. I was thinking of eating the door right now. When I get in, I don't want to hear no mumbo-jumbo about how great your summer holidays were. No. Nuh uh." Kurt waved his hand infront of Blaines face, which was merging into one of protest. " Absolutely not! You will leave alone in peace from the grand times of _morning_ to _night_. Do not wake me up unless my hair is on fire or one of you has exploded onto my clothes. If you set out to hurt me or my brother I will set Santana to go all Lima on your asses. Do I make myself clear? " Fire blazed in his eyes, his hair mussed from his menacing fingers running through it. When no soul replied, Kurt turned with a slightly softer look to Nick who looked like he'd been slapped in the face with cold water. " Except you Nick. You're alright."

Plucking the key out of Blaines clenched fist, Kurt swung open the door to let cool air shock them back awake. They all spluttered for a moment in his wake, and thats when they knew, that they'd met the one and only Kurt Hummel. Blaine was red in the face, Nick looked down at the floor blushing and Jeff - ever the innocent one - turned with a frown to Nick.

"Wait. You two know each other?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Bookshelves

**A/N : I. . . I'm not even sure were to start with this one. THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A FILLER CHAPTER. AGAIN. There is no Kurt or Blaine in this, it's centred around Nick and Jeff SORRY THEY TOOK OVER ME LIFE. DARN. Please forgive me? *puppy eyes* Enjoy! Read and revieww! Also, what would you like to see next here? 0_o**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - Study**

Pens clicked, book pages turned and ladders squeaked by themselves along huge bookcases that threatened to topple over. Librarians watched the students, some of whom were reading, some of whom were checking out books - and other students. A couple of ' shush' 'es and ' hush please' 's could be heard over the silence. Like everything in Hogwarts, the strangely serene and vastly extensive library shouldn't fit, but it did. And it was beautiful. The pleased librarian sat back and hummed contentedly, extremely pleased by the first years getting used to the ' if you shout, you're out ' rule of the whole place. It was silent. And perfect, in her mind.

- At least it was, until a blonde mop started howling after one of said moving ladders, a skinner black haired boy pelting after him.

" OI! COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY LADDER!" Shouted the blonde boy, his tie whipping backwards as he tried to clumsily get onto it. Usually the ladders would stop and let the caller get the book it required, but this one seemed broken in some way. Sighing, the librarian made a quick note about it before rolling her eyes to the boys who were chasing the squeaking feature. Settling back, she looked over her book in disdain over at them. At least there was no sign of those two troublemakers. As a book opened, revealing a face indented in its pages sticking it's tongue out at them, making another loud noise, the librarian knew it would be a good while before there was quiet again. _Oh well. Let them have their fun_. Smirking, she turned back to her book, not without spotting the two brothers crouching atop one of the bookcases, taunting the two running figures.

* * *

" NICK! GO THE OTHER WAY! " Jeff hollered over the shelves with gaps in them.

" AI AI CAPTAIN! " Nick shouted back, having to hop in order to see his tall buddy over the tall shelves.

" NO NO, YOU IDIOT, THE OTHER WAY."

" WHAT OTHER WAY."

" THAT WAY."

" THIS WAY?"

" NO! WAIT! NICK?"

" JEFF? I'M LOST! "

" HOLD ON NICKY! I'M COM - "

" _Ooof!_" They both exhaled, as they crashed full on into each others. Toppling back, they groaned and rubbed at their foreheads. Great, a headache. Just what they needed on the, what, second week of Hogwarts? They shared a glance they both burst into merry laughter - earning a humoured shush from the librarian.

" Sorry! " They chorused, not feeling sorry at all. Smiles still on their faces, Jeff pulled Nick up and they brushed off their clothes and coughed as the dust caught up with them. " You alright buddy? " Jeff asked Nick, having to duck down to look him in the face. Nick, smile starting to hurt his cheeks, just nodded and answered quietly as to not to break the settling silence.

" Yea mate, just a bit of a bump. "

" Hah! " Jeff grinned, gaining another _shh_ from the students around them. Jeff shrugged guiltily at them. " Yea, we'll be looking like Tom after he gets hit on the head with a boot after this! "

" Tom? You watch Tom and Jerry too? " Nick asked, looking at Jeff with a hopeful smile.

" Yup! Who wouldn't? Wait. . . too? You do? "

" Yea! It's really cool! "

" Awesome! " Jeff gave him a high-five which was received with a quiet laugh. " Hey, why don't we split up and try to find another ladder? One that isn't screwin' with us? "

" Got it. " Nick grinned, turning back to look for an unoccupied or jinxed ladder. It was silence in the library once more, with the exception of a whistling Jeff who was scanning the books along the shelves. He was slightly disappointed with their limited range of comic books here, but he guessed they were more of a Muggle thing. Not that he would tell anyone. Then they might guess about his . . . upbringing. It wasn't because he was a blonde that he needed help at spells and stuff from other students, or why he was in Hufflepuff.

No no, you see, when his parents died - Merlin help them in the afterlife - and he was given the task of looking after his younger sister, Sabrine, who'd not spoken at all since their death. She had been completely cut off from him, even when he'd tried to sing her to sleep it hardly calmed her let alone send her to dream land. One day he'd gotten a call from the services that they'd needed to take Sabrine away, and though they'd never been close, Jeff couldn't imagine a life without her. So he'd searched the house top to bottom for a number. Any number. He'd found a phonebook his mum had kept along with Sabrines old teddy, searched through it until he'd found some numbers. He'd tried at least seventeen numbers before the book finished.

He'd fitfully gone to sleep that night, trying to think of one family member that could still be around to help him. In his dreams that night, a warm smell of cookies, home made pie and lemonade waved over him and almost choked him in the homely smell it brought. It smelted like his mother and he was drawn towards it, like someone dying might be towards the light. Then he was shocked awake, and he knew the number to call. He just knew.

It hadn't been in the book, but he knew it. His heart had been racing frantically when he'd called it, not sure of who it was. When it was picked up, it felt like home. His heart had stopped and ached at the sound of it - so like his mothers it was uncanny. The odd thing? He hadn't even needed to introduce himself to her. She knew. She'd asked for him to trust her, to pack whatever was most important to him, to bring Sabrine and her teddy - of which he'd never told her about - and meet her at the train station.

Of course, many would be nervous about meeting, let's face it, a complete stranger. Many would change their minds and head back to their own houses. But Jeff . . . he knew when his heart was right. He wasn't a usually smart person, but he knew deep down that he could trust this women. So he'd packed their bags, taken a picture of his parents from his desk, a small backpack for Sabrine, turned off the lights, said goodbye to the house and hello to this unexpected journey.

When he'd reached the train station, he knew who she was. Her ginger hair frizzed over her shoulders, her eyes were kind and the colour of summer grass in a breeze. Her checkered shirt had smelt of home-made cookies, and her long skirt had been hitched up slightly to show red shoes. Anyone else might have just seen her as a middle-aged women, who smelt nice and needed a haircut. But to Jeff? She looked like home. " Jeff, " She'd called, as he ran forwards to give her a long hug. " Jeff, honey, you're here Jeff, you're home, you're safe..."

* * *

" ... Jeff? Jeff? JEFF? " Nick finally shouted, slapping his book on his buddys head when there was no reaction.

" Hey! Dude! What the hell? " Protested the boy, rubbing the sore patch on his head with a pout that could battle a goldfishes.

" You blanked out for a while buddy. " Nick frowned, looking closer at his friend. " You feeling alright? "

" Oh yea! Yea! " Jeff grinned, hoping to reassure him. " Just shocked they don't have Beano here."

" Riiiight, " Nick said, clearly not believing him but deciding not to push it. " Well, anyway, I've got the books we need so you don't need to hurt your brain by looking anymore. "

" Cool, thanks dude." Jeff replied, looking down and not smiling goofily as Nick expected him to. Usually the guy wouldn't shut up.

" Hey, you sure you're alright? We don't have to go to see the Nurse or anything? 'Cause she doesn't seem to fond of us after we broke one of her patients legs whilst the other one was still healing. "

Jeff smirked but shook his head no. " Nah, it's cool man. I'm fine. Go bag us a table, I'm just looking for something. "

" Sure. Be there - "

" - or be square, gotcha. " Nick smirked and made his way back through the confusing maze of bookshelves to look for a group table. He really hoped Jeff would be alright soon. When he'd found him, the guy looked pretty deep in thought. Hopefully he was just thinking about some light thing and nothing too heavy. Nick doubted it. If Jeff said he was fine, he usually was.

* * *

Jeff watched Nick leave before hitting his head against the bookshelf nearest to him and sighing harshly. He'd thought he got hang of not getting caught up in memories, but it seemed as if it hadn't worked. The thoughts of Aunt Milly had been invading his mind and sleep for a good while now. Yea, maybe a trip to the nurse would be a good idea. A sleeping draft maybe? Whatever. Focus on the happy, man. So instead of making himself witness the screeching car tyres and flashing lights, he thought about his Aunt's kind smile as she flicked a wand over the tea-cups to make a joyful Sabrine smile. It broke his heart to be away from them every year, but his Aunt had promised it would be worth it. And he trusted her. So he'd gone.

But he always went for far too long. Last year, he missed Sabrines first words in years. The year before that, it was the brownies and a smile from Sabrine. In general he missed them more and more everytime he went - but it wouldn't be too long. Soon he'd be able to see Milly, the cows and his lil' sister. It would be worth it when it came. . . but first he had to get through the school year. And not get kicked out for not studying. Which is what he should be doing right now. Sighing, he pushed back off the bookcase and thought about how a pack of Exploding Snap was waiting for him to play with later, that there would be dinner soon and that new song he wanted would be out soon.


End file.
